Threw These 5 Years
by Sage013
Summary: This is a series of one shots leading up to the sequel of Equal Parts Of A Whole which Will be called Always Us.
1. Chapter 1

****Tara POV****

Tara had been sitting in the DMV for over an hour now. Kallie was being fussier than usual and hated being tied down in her stroller. All she wanted to do was have her name changed something so simple and yet it takes 4 people and almost 2 hours just to tell her to have a seat.

"Mama up" Kallie cried. In her defense worrying about a toddler and trying to listen for your number was way to much of a multitask, so Tara decided it would be good if Kallie stayed in her stroller until they left, what she didn't know was how much of a tantrum Kallie would throw by not letting her get out.

"When we leave I will let you out baby" Tara tried to calm her daughter but Kallie was having none of it. She thrashed around in her stroller and cried at the top of her lungs. Tara had heard about the terrible 2 but she was sure they wouldn't be this bad. She tried to play a game with her but that didn't work she tried to feed her but that didn't work she tried rocking her but nothing would satisfy her. Tara wanted to pull her hair out and she could tell everyone else did to. So she did what any mother would do after your child wouldn't stop crying for 2 hours. She let her out of her stroller. Kallie stopped crying immediatly and looked around her new, free from confines, surroundings. Tara shook her head.

"You are so going to be handle ful when your a teenager" she sat Kallie next to her and gave her a toy to play with.

"Way to go mom" She heard someone say from behind her. Tara looked back and saw a women around her age staring back at her with a small smile. "You know it took me into hour 4 to figure out maybe I should just let him out" she laughed and looked down at her son who was playing next to her. "I'm glad you figured it out before me"

Tara smiled "I couldn't deal with it anymore. She never gets like this but then again she never really has to be in a stroller unless we're in places like this" she waved her hand around and rolled her eyes "Wait a mixture did you say you've been here for 4 hours?"

The women nodded "Yup and all I need is a new ID" she sighed.

"What is it with these people? Like their job is so hard" Tara grumbled "I just need my name changed"

"Hiding from the Law?" The women joked.

"Nothing that exciting" Tara smiled "Got married a couple of months ago and my husband wants me to go by his last name." She shrugged "Just managing to get around to it now"

"Your married? You look so young"

"I just turned 20 so did my husband. We got an early start. Had Kallie at 18 and baby number 2 is on the way" Tara patted her small 4 month belly.

"Wow you live life in the fast lane" she laughed.

"You have no idea"

"I'm Madelyn by the way And this little guy is Aiden" She smiled down at her son.

"I'm Tara and this little diva is Kallie. Nice to meet you" she extended her hand and Madelyn shook it.

"Likewise" she smiled.

"Are you from around here? Charming is a pretty small town and I haven't seen you around before"

"Just moved here from New York actually. I needed a change so I packed up and moved us out to California. I drove until I found a small town just liked this one. I liked the name the people seemed friendly so I figured why not." She shrugged "We've been here for about a month" she explained.

"Now who sounds like their hiding from the law" Tara Joked.

"Nothing that exciting" Madelyn smirked. Tara chuckled and shook her head "Touché"

"number 38 to window 5" They heard being announced.

"That's me" Madelyn stood up and helped Alden down taking his hand.

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat afterwards?" Tara didn't understand it but she instantly liked this girl and she sensed she would need a friend.

"oh sure thatd be fun. I don't have any friends here and I haven't spoken to another adult in months" she chuckled "I'll meet you in the parking lot. If we ever finish" she left and walked over to her window. Tara turned and found a passed out Kallie on the chair beside her. Laughing she picked up her daughter and put her back in her stroller.

After another 40 minutes Tara was finally called to her window.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked without looking at her.

"I need to change my name and marital status"

"I need your social birth certificate and marriage license"

Tara having done her research handed her the paper work and watched as the lady typed on her computer.

"Your going to need a new ID. Step back and take the picture"

Tara did as she was told and smiled. She had always been bad at taking ID photos but she always tried to look a little decent. The women handed Tara her paper work.

"Your all set Mrs. Teller. Head to window 9 and pick up your new ID don't forget to give in the old one"

Tara walked over to window 9 and met Madelyn "Ah we met again"

"So we do" Madelyn crossed her arms "Should I be worried your following me?" She joked.

"I was going to ask you the same" The girls laughed and waited the 10 minutes for thier IDs to be printed. They pushed their strollers into the parking lot laughing at how their IDs looked like mug shots.

"Follow me. Lumpys diner is down the road he had the best burgers and kallie loves their strawberry milkshakes" Madelyn nodded walking to her car.

When they arrived at lumpys they got seated immediately at Taras favorite booth by the window. Word had gotten out that Tara had married SamCros new VP and had been treating her differently ever since. Every where she went now people would look at her with a respectful fear. She hated it. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to change it but she didn't like when people looked at her differently just because of her affiliations or who her husband was. The waiter brought Kallie a strawberry milk shake as soon as her little eyes popped open.

"I take it your popular around here" Madelyn had observed.

"Well kind of. Like I said its a small town"

"but they seem to cater to you here. I mean Kallie got a milkshake even before you asked for one. The waiter didn't even ask us what we wanted yet" she laughed.

Tara shrugged she didn't know how to approach telling Madelyn about the club. She honestly didn't want to just yet. Everyone feared the MC, she wanted her new friend to feel comfortable around her before she introduced the life of an old lady. Plus it would be nice having someone around who didn't know the MC. She heard a couple of motorcycles and looked out the window.

"Who the those guys?" Madelyn asked curiously. Tara sighed her hopes of having a friend outside of the Mc was dying fast. "Wait those are the Sons of anarchy guys im hearing so much about right? Man their good looking"

Tara laughed and shook her head. There wasn't a girl out there who didn't think someone from the MC was attractive. She watched as Jax juice and Opie dismounted their bikes and laughed at something someone said. The sight of Jax took her breath away as it always did. She didn't understand how she could love him any more than she already did but everyday when she looked into his beautiful Crystal blue eyes she fell in love with him more. He spotted her threw the window and smiled wide.

"Do you know them?" Madelyn asked.

Tara nodded "The tall bear looking one is Opie. He looks like a big tough guys but he's one of the sweetest men I know. The Spanish one with the tattoos on the side of his head is juice he's" she searched for the words to describe him "Special" she settled for.

"And the good looking blonde?" She asked. Tara smirked their also wasn't a girl on this planet that wasn't dazzled by Jax Teller.

"Thats Jax Teller" Tara smiled as he walked inside the diner and straight for her. "He's mine"

"That's your husband?"

Tara nodded at her new friend and turned to watch Jax finish his swagger walk to her.

"Hey baby I didn't know you'd be here" Jax placed a sweet kiss to her lips and sat down next to her while the guys pulled up seats to join them.

"Daddy!" Kallie squealed from her high chair.

Jax leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead "Hey my gorgeous girl" he greeted.

"Hey sis" Opie greeter placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What's up V.P.O.L" juice smiled.

"Juice I told you that's not going to work stop trying." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tara it sounds cool" Juice whined.

"No it doesn't cut it out"

Juice frowned but didn't mention anything about anymore.

"I thought you would be at the clubhouse by now" Jax mentioned.

"I was at the DMV waiting for hours when I met Madelyn and asked her out for a bite to eat" she turned to her "Madelyn this is my husband Jax" she turned to Jax "Baby this is my new friend Madelyn and her little boy Aiden. They just moved here from New York" Tara introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Madelyn smiled and shook his hand.

"And this is Opie and Juice" Tara introduced.

They all said hello to eachother and juice began playing with Kallie and Aiden.

"What does V.P.O.L mean?" Madelyn asked.

Tara rolled her eyes "It means Vice Presidents Old lady. Juice has been trying to force the abbreviation on me since me and Jax got married and every time I tell him to cut it out"

"Vice president? Old Lady?"

"Wow you really are new" Jax said.

"It's refreshing isn't it?" Tara laughed. Jax threw his arm over her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Tara snuggled into Jaxs side and looked at Madelyn again. "Jax is the Vice President of the sons of anarchy motorcycle club red wood original SamCro for short cause seriously that's a mouth full" Jax chuckled beside her. "And old lady is what they call their wives or girlfriends"

"Wow and here I thought this was a small town with no complications"

Tara and the guys all laughed. "You said you were from NY? So am I what part of NY?" Juice asked as he played peek a boo with Aiden.

"from upstate actually. syracuse." Madelyn answered and started a conversation with him about NY life. Opie looked on bored but brightened up When The waiter came and took all their orders.

"Did you get your name changed?" Jax asked Tara.

"Yup" she took out her ID and showed it to him "I am officially Tara Grace Teller" She smiled proudly.

"Good. I like you having my last name" He smirked.

"I like it to" she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"So what's this club house you guys have been talking about?" Madelyn asked.

"It's hard to explain. I'm going there after we eat would you like to come?" Tara questioned.

"Sure" she shrugged "We don't have any were else to be. Besides our house isn't fully set up and procrastination is my middle name so it can wait another day"

Tara laughed "I know what that's like. Me and Jax just finsihed getting our house the way we wanted it to. How about tomorrow I come over and help you?" Tara offered.

"No lifting" Jax said sternly. "If you need something lifted just call me"

"I got it Jax" Tara replied. Jax had been highly over protective this time around with her pregnancy. More than he was when she was pregnant with his first child. He had told her that's he just didn't want to take any risks. She knew he was just scared. She didn't mind it sometimes but he was over bearing at other times and she wanted to take his face off. She looked over a Madelyn and saw confusion written on her features.

"Sorry he's a little over protective"

"A little?" Opie scoffed.

Tara ignored him and continued "When I was pregnant with Kallie I was high risk and even though they haven't given me that label now we don't want to take any chances"

"I see. I'm sorry about that"

"Oh please Kallie is more than fine now as witnessed at the DMV"

"What happened at the DMV?" Jax asked.

"Kallie decided it was a good time to test out her vocal range" Tara looked over at her daughter who had an innocent looking expression "Wanted out of the stroller and wouldn't stop screeching until I got her out. Almost 2 hours later"

"I don't believe that for a minute." Juice but in "She's a perfect angel always. Aren't ya Kallie" he tickled her stomach making her giggle.

"Yeah? Well then next time I have to go to the DMV your coming with me" juice laughed and shrugged at her comment. He never saw Kallie act out. He would definatly be in for a treat.

when the food came everyone dug in eagerly. Jax fed Kallie while Aiden was fed by Juice. Who put up a fight when his mother tried to feed him herself. He liked juice and right now would only want him.

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Tara ate the last of her sandwich and looked over to Jax.

"Just church. We don't have a run till next week" he said around a mouthful of fries.

"Family dinner?"

"Ma's planning it for tomorrow. Says she needs your help and your desert" Jax smirked.

"Where else would I be?" Tara laughed.

"As long as your feeling up to it"

"I'm not made of glass Jax I'll be fine"

Jax nodded thoughtfully. "Let's get out of here" He dropped a 20 filler bill on the table and grabbed Kallie from the high chair. Madelyn stood and up and grabbed her wallet out of her bag.

"Don't worry darlin it's on us" Jax smiled at her.

"But I'm pretty sure our food was more than $20" She argued.

"SamCro gets billed at the end of the week. We eat here a lot so it's better this way" Tara explained. Juice picked up Aiden and smiled at Madelyn as they walked to her car. "Well I guess that's gonna be something" Tara looked at Jax with a smirk.

"Only time will tell"

"Hey Ope where's Donna?" Tara asked.

"At the clubhouse I think. Told her I would be back by now.

Tara nodded things between her and her cousin were better than ever. She had fully excepted the MC. Opie was unbielieveably greatful. He expressed to Tara on many occasions that he was glad she was on board cause he didn't know if he would be able to take that kind of separation again.

"Can we have a family dinner tonight? You me and Kallie?" Tara asked her husband as she watched him strap their daughter into her car seat.

"Yeah that'd be nice." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Then we can take out those letters and finally read what's in them" he whispered.

"And then maybe you can make love to your wife?" She looked up at him threw her lashes "Cause shes pregnant and always Horney" she smirked. Jax put his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Count on it baby. You know I'm alway happy to be of service" he winked at her and kissed her soft lips. She loved being close to him. Feeling his strong arms around her holding her securely to him.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

He beamed at her "I love you to" He kissed her again "Let's get back to the club house. I got some ice cream for you Kallie and my boy here" he placed his hand in her stomach.

"We don't know if it's a boy yet Jax"

"I have a feeling." He smirked

"What ever you say baby"

he helped her into her car and headed to his bike. She waited for Jax to pull out and followed him to TM. When they arrived she hopped out and got Kallie out of her car seat. She latched on to her mothers hand and walked with her. TM was in full effect. They were having a BBQ and everyone was around like usual. Madelyn walked up next to her with Aiden. Kallie an Aiden began to play running around the lot, while Madelyn looked around the lot wide eyed.

"This is something" she commented.

Tara laughed and linked her arm threw Madelyns "Welcome to SamCro."

 **A/N: I wanted this chapter to be fun and light while also introducing a new chapter! The next one will be all JAX AND TARA! some expressed they wanted to see the moment when Jax tells Tara about his fathers visit and wanted to see Jax and Taras honeymoon. I promise all of those are coming! Remember this is a series of one shots leading up to Always Us. I will only be doing about 5 chapters before posting the first Alway Us chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Review pretty please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is going a little backwards before she met Madelyn. By the way I'm Gald you guys like her I wanted to introduce her in a one shot cause she WILL be apart of Always Us :) Remember this story will only be a series of One Shots. So no chapter will be following the other. Away we go...**

 ****Tara POV****

Jax and Tara were in total bliss. They had been married for a little over a month and we're finally getting to go on thier mini honeymoon. Kallie was staying with Gemma for the weekend so they decided to seize the moment and book a hotel in San Fansico. Tara was over joyed and couldn't keep the smile off her face. As she drove into the TM lot and parked in the spot that had become hers. She got out of the car and walked over to the guys who were loungin around the picnic table.

"Hey Tara. How are ya sweetheart?" Tig asked.

"Great actually" She smiled "Where's Jax?"

"Inside. With the same dumb ass smile you've got on" Opie chuckled and dodged Taras hand when it came at him. She walked inside and saw Jax at the bar. Beer in hand and smile on his gorgeous face. Tara walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes "Guess who" she whispered.

"Well if it's anybody but my wife. We're in a lot of trouble" Jax smiled.

"I'm sure she won't mind"

"Lady you don't know my wife. She kill us both and make it look like an accident"

Tara laughed "Well then I guess we're going to have to keep this our little secret"

Jax turned to face her "I won't tell if you don't" he winked at her.

"This wife of yours, she pretty?" She asked enjoying the little game they were playing.

"Stunning" he wrapped her in his arms.

"Does she make you happy?"

"More than I thought possible" He answered truthfully.

"Good answer" Tara winked and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face to hers in a scorching kiss.

"I love you" He said threw shallowed breath.

"I love you more" She kissed him again "Let's get out of here"

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't tell your wife" Tara smirked.

Jax threw his head back and laughed "Darlin I'm pretty sure she already knows" they walked out of the clubhouse. Jax threw his arms over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head "where's Kallie?"

"I already dropped her off at your moms. We can stop and say goodbye really quick if you want"

Jax nodded "Nah I said goodbye before I left this morning. It's only for the weekend. If she sees us she won't let us leave" we waved as we passed the guys.

"I have our bags in the trunk. I think it's better if we take the car instead of the bike" Tara placed her hand on her stomach "I know it's still early but I don't want to spend the entire ride asking you to pull over cause of motion sickness"

"No I don't want you on the back of my bike right now anyway." He placed his hand on top of his "Not till my boy is outta there" they reached the car and he opened her passenger door.

"You don't know if it's a boy yet babe. I'm only 2 months" she smiled and hopped in.

Jax walked around to the driver side got in and started up the car "I have a feeling babe." He smiled over at her and drove out of the lot.

The ride was about 2 hours long. They spoke about nothing in particular baby names for both genders even though Jax was insistent that it was a boy. When they arrived at the hotel Tara couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Jax gave the keys to the valet and followed Tara inside. The hotel was huge. It had a water fountain in the middle of the lobby and a huge chandelier. It looked like a grand ball room.

"It's so pretty!"

"Babe if you don't stop bouncing your gonna bounce yourself into the roof" Jax laughed. Tara grabbed his sweater and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on baby lets go check in. There's a outfit in my bag that I bought just for you" She winked at him and his eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and moved quickly over to check in center.

"Checking in under Teller" He told the receptionist behind the counter. When she looked up and saw him her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Oh hello there" She greeted with a flirty smile. It was like she didn't even see Tara standing there "Will you need a single or a double?"

"We should already have a room booked" Jax answerd.

"Oh that's right" the blondie giggled. Tara rolled her eyes

"If you don't mind could you speed this up? My HUSBAND and I are exhausted from our trip" Jax chuckled beside her.

the receptionist finally acknowledged her "Oh I'm so sorry. Yes here you are. Mr and Mrs. Teller"

"Tada" Tara said sarcastically. She handed Jax the Key card to the room and smiled at him again "If there's anything you need to hesitate to ask"

Tara had enough "Do you always flirt with your guests? Or is my husband the first? Should I speak to your manager? Maybe he can go over how to be professional on the work place? Cause I can assure you flirting with the clientele is not how to do your job. Unless your a prostitute. Is that your side job?"

"Excuse me?" The receptionist said offended.

"Yeah your excused for now. But I can assure you that if you flirt with my husband or anyone else's for that matter I promise you, you won't be excused for long." Tara smiled wickedly and walked away grabbing Jaxs hand.

"I love it when your Jealous" Jax finally spoke as the walked into the elevator.

"It's not jealousy it's anger. Why do people think it's ok to flirt with you right in front of me?"

"It's nothing babe. You have me don't worry about them" He reasoned.

"Yeah let's see how you get when people flirt with me in front of you" Tara crossed her arms and raised her eye brow. "You hate it when guys get remotely close to me"

"I'm just protecting what's mine" He shrugged.

"Yeah me to"

"Touché baby" they reached their floor and walked the short distance to their room. Jax scooped Tara in his arms and pushed the door open.

"Jax what are you doing?" Tara goggled.

"Carrying you over the threshold"

"But you did that already at our house" she smiled.

"I wanted to do it again" He insisted. He drop the bags down and closed the door and walked Tara over to the bed. He layed her down gently and Tara smiled up at him. Lust fist his eyes quickly and Tara smirked. She leaned up and pulled him down on top of her.

"Tell me how much you love me" she whispered.

"Words don't cover it" He kissed up her neck and bit down gently on her ear causing a moan to escape her lips. "But i can try and show you"

"You do show me" she ran her hands threw his hair "Everyday" she smiled and brought her lips to his. Their tounges danced and Tara couldn't help but feel dizzy. He reached for her shirt and pulled it off of her. He placed kisses on every part of her he could reach. He trailed down her neck placed opened mouth kisses on her chest before circling kisses on her stomach.

"I can't believe your pregnant again" He whispered.

"You wanted it" she laughed "Are you going to tell me how you knew I was pregnant already?"

"Later. Right now I want to make love to my wife" He unbottened her jeans and slid them off taking off her shoes with it. Tara looked up at him as he striped himself of everything but his boxers. She leaned up and Un hooked her bra throwing it him. she looked at him seductivly and his breathing hitched. She watched as his eyes trailed lustfully down her body. smirking she crawled down to the edge of the bed and wracked her nails down his wash board abs causing Jax to hiss. She kissed his chest and played with the hem of his boxers before slipping them off of him exposing his already rock hard cock. She took him in her tiny hands and began to stroke him gently. Jaxs head began to lull back he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her magical hands. She leaned over and placed opened mother kiss on his neck and nibbled on his ear smiling in achievement when he moaned for her.

"I wanna go for a ride" She whispered he looked at her and smirked. She pulled him till he was laying down. She got rid of her underwear quickly and moved to sit on top of him. She continued to worship his body placing kisses on his chest and licking his nipple.

"Your driving me crazy Tara"

"Good" she wanted to take this slow. Make him beg for her. She scooted lower on the bed kissing her way further south. She took his throbbing erection in her hands again, this time also using her mouth to play.

"Jesus Christ Tara" She swiveled her tounge around the tip of his head the locked down the shaft. She was enjoying this far to much. Watching him squirm Underneath her. She took him all the way into her mouth and sucked.

"Baby" he said in a straggled voice " if you don't stop that I'm gonna cum" she didn't stop. Instead she sucked harder but before she knew it he grabbed her upper arms and yanked her up his body. "Enough" he whispered. He rolled them over and entered her in one swift movement.

"Oh god" Tara cried out. Jax lifted her leg on one of his shoulders as he thrusted into her slowly. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck as he moved. "You feel so good Jackson" she was barley audible. Her entire body was on fire. Every kiss he placed to her skin would ignite her more and she couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. His thrust became rougher as he moved a little faster knowing she would be cumming soon. She clutched on to his back and met him thrust for thrusts.

"Fuck Tara" he loved it when she would match his thrust. The women he had been with before him let him do all the work but not Tara. Tara would give just as much as he did proving once again that she was his equal.

"Jax faster baby" She nearly screamed, he happily obliged thrusting deep inside her. He could feel her getting closer and brought his mouth down on hers. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his back tighter. He felt her tighten and begin to shake slightly. She ripped her mouth away from him and screamed his name as she came. He took her nipple into mouth and sucked cause her to scream again. Her entire body was at its peak. Every touch every kiss brought her closer to another orgasm. That's what Jax was hoping for. He reached down and circled her clit "Oh my god Jackson" she arched her back and held on to the sheets for dear life as she came around him once more. He kissed her neck feeling accomplished and after a couple of more thrust he spilled his seed inside her with a loud grunt and whisper of her name of his lips.

She kissed his chest as they both tried to catch their breath. "I love you" She whispered.

"Mm I love you to wife" he managed to rasp out. He layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her securely.

"You didn't even let me ride"

He laughed "We have all weekend babe"

she smiled to herself and closed her eyes falling into a blissfully peaceful slumber.

Tara woke up to the amazing smell of some kind of food. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"Hey sleepy head" Jax greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back at him and accepted the kiss he gave her "I smell food"

He chuckled "I called for room service. I got all of your favorite plus some ice cream that's in the fridge for you" he walked over to the chair by the balcony and sat down. He was wearing nothing but boxers, she had to shake her head of the naughty thoughts she was getting just by looking at him. He smirked at her as if he knew where her head was at. She stood up and threw on his SamCro t shirt before joining him at the table.

"Thank you baby"

"No thanks needed. I'm just taking of my wife and the child she's carrying" He smiled.

"Ok it's later. Tell me how you knew that I was already pregnant?" She asked as she dug into the burger her got her.

"Promise not to laugh?"

She looked at him confused "Ok. I promise I won't laugh"

He popped a fry into his mouth and began "When I was in the coma in Ireland. My father payed me a visit. Told me basically that we were in the right path to finding out what really happened to him and that I need to get to the head of the table but to becarful and if gets dangerous to pack up my family and get the hell out of dodge" he sighed and shook his head. "He was helping me get back and asked me if that was what I really wanted to do" Tara put her burger down and stared at him intently "I looked at you crying on Opes shoulder and Kallie trying to wake me up" He ran his hand down him face "It scared the shit out of me Tara. To think about how close I was to leaving you guys. I couldn't do it. I told him I needed to go back for you and Kallie" Tara stood up and walked around to him she sat in his lap and he held her close "That's when he told me that you were pregnant with my son and that I couldn't leave the 3 of you" he placed his hand o her stomach. "Your voice is was brought me out of the coma. I heard you pleading for me to wake up and I couldn't stay asleep any more"

She smiled and kissed him "I love you" she kissed him again "So your dad told you I was expecting?" Jax nodded "So we're really having a boy?" Tara beamed. She had a little girl a little boy would even everything out and she loved the idea of having a baby boy.

"I have a feeling we are" He nodded.

"Well that's exciting" She said happily. "Just no more kids after this one" she said sternly.

"Ever?"

"Jesus Christ Jackson how many kids do you want?"

"As many as we can have" he smirked and held her closer.

She sighed "Fine. Your lucky we make cute kids" she lau ghed "just no more kids until these are old enough to take care of themselves" he nodded and kissed her. "What are we going to do about the letters?" She asked suddenly.

"Worry about them later. Right now let's just enjoy our weekend"

And that's exactly what they did. They stayed in for the entire weekend. Enjoying thier quite time and making love to eachother. They talked about the future and made plans for their new addition to thier family. Jax talked about his father and Tara listened. He told her that he wished his father could have been here to meet his family. They talked more about thier plans for the club and just enjoyed the quite time they had together before they had to go back to the craziness that was charming.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this little one shot! It was fun to write. Leave me a review to what you might want to read next and I'll add it :) again Madelyn will be in the sequel I'm so glad you guys liked her and little Aiden! :)**

 **leave me a review pretty please? More soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****Tara POV****

A very pregnant Tara burst threw the door of the club house. When she found Jackson she waddled over to him "Why must your kids be so stubborn and not come out when they're supposed to?" She cried.

"I'm sorry baby" He stood up and let her sit down rubbing her back.

"No your not. You wanted this" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah I wanted another baby. Not you in pain or uncomfortable"

Her pregnancy this time around smoother than the first one but it was now past her due date and baby teller wasn't showing any kind of signs of coming out. This was the 2nd time this happened and she couldnt figure out why her kids just didn't want to come out when they were supposed to.

"How about I take you to our dorm and you can lay down. I'll bring you some of your favorite ice cream and you can just relax?"

"Ok. But I want the whole tub of ice cream not just a bowl" She whimpered.

"You got it. Come on let's go" Jax helped her get settled on thier bed. He took her shoes off and tucked her in brought her the book she had been reading and The tub of ice cream she had requested.

"Thank you Jackson"

"No need to thank me baby" he kissed her head "Where's Kallie?"

"Playing outside with Thomas and the guys" Tara dug into her ice cream. "She hasn't eaten yet"

"I'll feed her. You just relax. Call me if you need anything"

"Your a good husband" Tara smiled.

"Your a good wife" He bent and kissed her lips before walking out the door.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax walked out the room and shook is head. Tara had been on the war path since thier kid once again decided to expand its entrance into the world. He spotted Ope at the bar and sat next to him "Do yourself a favor and don't get Donna pregnant"

Opie chuckled and shook his head "To late for that speech"

Jaxs head snapped to his Bestfriend "What? Donnas pregnant?"

He nodded "Yup. 3 months. I came here to announce it but Donna wants to do it together but I had to tell you first" He smiled "She'll be by later. She gets extreme morning sickness"

"Yeah I know what's that's like." Jax hugged him "Congrats man! Another baby to add to the mix" he smiled at his brother.

Ope smiled and nodded "Yup. How's Tara anyway?"

"Tired of being pregnant. Not that I blame her this is the 2nd time she goes past her due date. She tired and uncomfortable."

"I guess your kids always want to make a grand entrance" Opie laughed.

"Daddy!" Kallie yelled from beside Thomas as they walked into the club house.

Jax chuckled "It's worth it though" he jumped off the stool and bent down to his daughter. "Hey princess. What up?"

she poked out her belly and poked it "Hungry!"

Jax smiled and nodded. Picking her up he kissed her forehead and made his way into the kitchen "Let's get you fed then" he placed Kallie in her high chair and looked inside the fridge. Tara always packed a lunch for Kallie. Something about wanting her to eat healthy. He popped the chicken into the microwave cut up some baby carrots and tore up some string cheese. He put everything on a Mickey Mouse plate and placed it front of Kallie with her sippy cup. "Eat up munchkin"

"Where's my food?" Opie asked from the the door way with a smirk.

"Your not my kid. Make your own food" Jax smirked.

"How do you do all this?"

"Do what? Feed her?"

"All of it. I mean when Donna told me she was pregnant I freaked out. We're to young to have a kid. I'm not ready for it but it's happening. You make it look so easy."

Jax laughed "That's cause I'm already 2 years in. I was terrified when we brought Kallie home But Tara she's a natural mom. She did most of it and I learned from her and honestly being a parent is trial and error. Your going to fuck up, I did but you get the hang of it eventually." Jax shrugged.

"You like being a dad?"

Jax looked at Kallie and smiled "I do I can't really explain it you'll know in a couple of months." He looked at Ope knowingly "You'll be fine Ope." Ope ran a hand down his face sighed. Jax knew he was freaking out, but there was only so much he would be able to say to him to make him feel better.

"Jax can you make me a sandwich" Thomas asked as he walked into the the kitchen.

"Don't you know how to make those your 12"

"But they come out so much better when someone else makes them" Thomas smiled and Jax shook his head. He made him a quick sandwich and practically threw it at his brother.

"Next time you make me a sandwich" Jax smirked. Thomas rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Daddy all done!" Kallie announced.

"Good job gimme five" Jax put his hand out and Kallie slapped her little hand in his for a nice High five. "Let's get you cleaned up and off to nap time"

"Momma?"

"She's in the room. Probably sleeping" he threw Kallies plate in the sink refilled her sippy cup and picked her up out of her chair. "Anything else you wanna know?" He looked over at Ope.

"How do you come up with a schedule?"

"That's up to the kid and the mom. Like I said Tara does alot of it. I just pick up the slack when she can't do it herself." Jax walked back into the clubhouse and sat on the couch with Kallie in his lap. She laid her head on her fathers shoulder and drank from her sippy cup. She would be out like a light within minutes. "I'm telling you Ope your going to be fine. Donna will do most of it she'll know instinctively just follow her lead"

"Hello boys!" Tig yelled as he walked into the room. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"What pill did you take that's made you so happy?" Ope asked.

"Oh come on brother. Can't a man just be happy" he sat down in front of them. "Ope your doin good! Jax is gonna have another baby. Kallies going to be a big sister. Taras gonna pop at any monent and not be such a bitch any more"

"Watch it" Jax snapped.

"Sorry. But come on life is good"

"What ever your smoking I want some" Jax laughed.

"Seriously what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing you won't see in about 10 minutes"

Jax and Ope looked at each other. What ever Tig was talking about couldn't be good. When he got all giddy and happy something was up. Gemma and LuAnn walked in a couple of minutes later with a group of half naked girls.

"And that my friends is the reason for my amazing mood" Tig smirked and sat back watching them like an animal watching its prey.

"What are they doing here?" Jax asked as he watched his mother show them around.

"LuAnn is training new talent. They can't film yet so they need a job until they can. We're their new bosses" Tig smiled his creepy stalker smile. Gemma brought the girls over to the couch.

"This is my son Jax and That's Opie and you girls have already met Tig"

"And who's the adorable little girl on the hottie" One of the girls with bright red hair asked.

"My grand daughter who you will not being going any where near." Gemma spat.

"Is her daddy off limits?" Another girl asked as she twirled her hair.

Jax smirked and shook his head. Before Tara he would have jumped at the chance to be with every single one of them. Now he had a good life. Tara provided him with everything he needed he didn't need to stray.

Gemma put her hands on her hips and glared at them "Let's get one things very clear. You are here to work. You do what I say when i say it. One of the members what their dick sucked you get on your knees without questions or hesitation. Your here to clean and fuck."

The boys laughed. Gemma was always so bold spoke her mind and didn't give a fuck if you liked her or not. She was the queen bee anyone that had a problem with her she would gladly put them in thier place and move on like nothing happened.

"With that being said. Who's first?" Tig asked as he in buckled his belt.

Jax jumped up "Ok time to get outta here. My daughter doesn't need to be subjected to whoring 101."

He walked to the dorm with Opie following closely behind. Jax looked back him and looked at him curiously "The last thing I need is Donna walking in while new crow eaters are roaming the club house and I'm sitting there"

"Ok let me just put Kallie down and we can chill in your room" Jax walked in his room and saw Tara on the same spot he left her in. She was wide awake and looking around wide eyed.

"Hey babe I thought you'd be asleep"

"I was but then ahh" she clutched her stomach and yelled out in pain. "I think I'm having contractions" she panted. Jax was in motion he gently handed Kallie to Opie and walked over to get Tara out of bed.

"Did your water break?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Ok baby lets get you to the hospital"

"Jax it hurts" she cried and his heart broke.

"I know baby it'll be over soon"

"Where's Kallie?" She asked as Jax helped her threw the club house.

"I've got her. I'll follow you guys" Opie said.

"Make sure you grab her diaper bag" Tara yelled behind her.

"I got it sis. She'll be fine you go have a baby"

Jax finally made it to the car and helped her inside.

"Baby time?" Clay asked. The guys were all staring at him anxiously.

"Yup" Jax beamed and ran around to get into the drivers side.

"We'll meet you there!" Gemma smiled. Jax broke all laws driving to the hospital he didn't care if he got a ticket later he was just worried about getting her there. When they arrived Tara was shown to her room immediately. Unlike the first time around her labor was a lot longer. She was in her 4th hour with no sign of baby teller.

"Why is this taking so long?" She complained "Last time it was like 20 minutes"

"Each time is different. I had my first after 29 hours and my 2nd was out in an hour" a nurse laughed. Tara cut her eyes to the nurse.

"Thanks for the helpful information."

"Don't worry dear your progressing well. Your at 4 centimeters. It shouldn't be long now"

Jax kissed Tara forehead "You need anything?"

"Just our child to make its presence" Tara gritted her teeth threw another contraction.

After another 6 hours Tara was begging anyone that would listen for them to put her out of her misery. Jax didn't know what to do. He sat there as she cursed him out called him every name in the book. Told him she would cut off his family jewels and wasn't aloud to sleep in the same bed as her any more. He let her talk knowing it was just the pain she was in that had her so upset. Hour 8 rolled around and she had dilated to 7 centimeters.

"Are you sure you don't want any medication Mrs. Teller?" A nurse asked

"I'm sure I want to do this natural. I had Kallie natural I'll have this baby natural."

Jax sighed he would rather her have the meds. He didn't want to see her in pain any more. "I'm going to go update everyone and get you some more ice chips. I'll be right back" he kissed her head again and left. He reached the waiting room and everyone stood up expectantly. "No baby yet and she's refusing the meds. She's at 7 centimeters so it's close but not fast enough"

"She's stubborn. I would have gave in and asked for meds hours ago" Donna spoke up from behind eveyone.

"She wants to do a natural birth like she did with Kallie" he sighed.

"Mr. Teller?" Jax looked back and saw the nurse that was in the room with Tara. "Your wife asked me to tell you to bring your daughter back to see her"

He nodded "Thanks" he looked at his mother "Where's Kallie?"

"Went to the food court with Ope. Should be up soon"

"send them back when he gets up here. I don't want to leave Tara alone for to long" Jax poured some ice chips into a cup and went back to the hospital room.

"Jax I want this to be over" she cried when she saw him.

"I'm sorry Tara I wish there was something I could do" he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips.

"Let's see how we're doing shall we?"

"Please tell me its time to push"

the nurse checked her really quickly and smiled "Your ready to push"

"Oh my god finally" They both said in unison.

"I'll grab the doctor" the nurse left he room and in came Opie holding Kallie

"Mommy!" Kallie cried.

"Hey baby. You ready to meet your little brother?" Kallie nodded enthusiastically. "Just a few more minutes. Come give me a kiss and then go wait outside with everyone else"

Jax took Kallie from Opes arms and leaned her over to give her mother a kiss.

"Alright let's get this party going" the doctor walked and smiled. Ope took Kallie back wished them luck and walked out. Jax took Taras hand and kissed her knuckles. The adjusted her legs and told her to push.

"Ok Tara your doing great. 10 seconds then you have to push again"

She took her break then began to push again. "Head is out, shoulders and one last push and here he is" the doctor sound of a baby's cries filled the room and Tara flopped back onto the bed with a loud huff. "Dad would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Jax nodded and cut where he was supposed to. The baby was taken washed off swaddled and laid into Taras arms.

"Oh Jax look at him." He had bright blue eyes like his father and the litter hair he had was golden. "He looks just like you" she smiled up at him.

"He's beautiful." He kissed his sons head and then Taras. "thank you for giving me my boy" he smiled.

"Your welcome"

"Do we have a name?"

Tara nodded and looked at Jax "Wanna do the honors?"

Jax took his son in his arms and told the nurse "This is Abel John Teller. Welcome to the world son"

"Can you get Kallie? I want her to be the first to meet him"

"Yeah I'll get her" he placed Abel back into his mothers arms and left the room. Everyone stood up again "Abel has arrived" he smiled brightly. Cheers and congrats errupted. "Tara wants Kallie to meet him first. Then you all can see him after"

"Actually. It's 6am none of us had slept. So we are going home and will be back later to see the new addition" Gemma walked over to her and kissed his cheek "You give my grandson my love and tell Tara I said she's a trooper. I'll see you guys later"

"Here you go" Ope handed him Kallie "Give my love to Tara I'll come see my god son later" everyone said thier goodbye and left quickly. Kallie was oddly quite as he walked back to the room. I guess meeting a new sibling would do that to you. When she saw her mother with thier new addition Kallie clung a little closer to her father.

"Kallie this if your little brother Abel" Tara told her with a warm smile.

"Brudda?"

"Yup. This is Abel"

she looked at her little brother from her father arms. "Tiny"

"Yeah he's small now but he'll grow up to be as big as you" Jax ticketed her sides causing her to giggle.

"Play?" She asked her parents.

"Not right now. He's to small but soon you can play with him" Tara smiled. Kallie nodded thoughtfully. She leaned out of her fathers arms and placed a small gentle kiss on her brothers head. "Wuv Yew"

Taras eyes watered "Oh Kallie he loves you to baby. Your going to be a great big sister" Kallie laid beside her mother and watched her feed Abel then put him to sleep. Jax watched his family from the seat beside the bed. His son completed the picture.

"Hey come sit with us" Tara pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't baby come here" she slid over a little and pat the bed so he can fit beside them. Jax took his family in his arms. Kallie snuggled into him while keeping an eye on her brother as he slept. Jax could almost swear he felt the world stop as he held his family. no other feeling could compare to this one.

"I love you Tara"

Tara smiled up at him and kissed his lips "I love you to Jackson"

 **A/N: Baby Abel Teller has arrived! :) only 2 more chapters in this series and then the first chapter of Always Us Will Be Posted shortly after the last part in this series! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Pretty please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****Jax POV****

Jax was sitting in church listening to clay tell them about thier next moves. They had a shipment coming in and everyone needed to know what the plans were. As much as Jax wanted to listen. He couldn't. His mind was constantly on his fathers death now a days. Things just didn't add up. He still hadn't read those letters but things were so hectic he never got a chance to. Abel was about to be 6 months old and he felt like he didn't even get to spend time with his son yet. There was always something going on always something pulling him away. Weekends after weekend were spent away from his family and Jax was getting tired of it. He knew what he signed up for and Tara understood, supported him threw it all and always reminded him of the end game. Getting to the head of the table. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it. He was going to get the president patch turn the club around and then be able to live in peace. Without the constant fear that something was going to happen.

"Jax you good to make that run next weekend to Nevada?" Clay asked.

Jax nodded "Yeah. Chibs and Opie are Comin with me. We'll assemble and distribute before coming back"

Clay nodded pleased with his VP. "Good take the prospects with you to."

Jax nodded again. He wanted to get this meeting over with it. He wanted a drink a joint and then go home to his wife and kids. he was going to ask his mom to take the kids for the night. He wanted to get Tara out of the house. With 2 kids under the age of 3 she didn't have much time to herself any more and he wanted to change that.

Clay started talking about other businesses when there was a commotion going on outside. Madelyn came busting threw the church doors. Half sack grabbed her quickly and tried to shove her out the door again.

"Sorry guys she's kind of strong" He apologized.

"Get off of me half sack I have to talk to Jax" Madelyn shouted. She had become a big part of their lives since Tara met here in the DMV She started dating juice shortly after Tara introduced them and fit into the SamCro life easily.

"Let her go prospect" Juice growled. Half sack let her go and she looked at Jax urgently.

"Jax you have to get to the hospital" she announced. Jax was out of his seat and rushing toward her in a second.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously.

"It's Kallie she's running a high fever. Gemma took Abel but told me to come get you" she rushed out. Jax was out the door before she even finished. He rushed to his bike, hoped on and sped out of TM. He made it to the hospital in record time not barley turning off the engine before he rushed inside.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my wife. She brought our daughter in a little while ago" He told the nurse at the reception area.

The nurse looked up at him "Name?"

"Kallie Teller" he rushed out.

she typed on her computer quickly "She's in room 110" she informed him. Jax took off and walked into the room minutes later. His heart broke a little at the sight. A crying Kallie clinging to her mother. Her face was beat red and she only wore her diaper. Tara looked stressed as she wiped thier daughter down with a rag.

"Daddy" Kallie cried when she saw him.

"Oh god Jax thank god your here" Tara cried out to. He walked over to her and Tara handed Kallie over. He took his little girl and was surprised at how warm she felt.

"Jesus Christ she's burning up" he commented as he kissed her forehead. Tara walked over to the sink inside the room turned on the water and ran the rag threw it.

"She has a fever of 103. She's been vomiting since I fed her this morning and crying non stop. She wouldn't even let me put her down" Tara said helplessly. "The nurse said to run a cold rag over her but the doctor hasn't been in to see her yet." Tara wrung out the rag and handed it to Jax.

Jax looked down at his little girl eyes red rimmed cheeks stained and sighed. He wished he could make her feel better. "Your gonna be ok baby" he ran the rag across her body and looked at Tara "How long have you been here"

Tara shrugged and slumped in the seat next to the bed. "I don't know half an hour maybe. It's hard to think with her crying like that" Tara huffed. Kallie was practically screaming. She would stop catch her breath and then start crying all over again. Jax rocked her gently trying to calm her down but she wouldn't stop.

"Daddy hurt" Kallie cried.

Jax kissed her forehead repeatedly "Can you tell daddy where it hurts?" She wiggled in his arms and cried some more. "Christ where the hell is the doctor" Jax growled.

Tara stood up and walked over to them. She layed her hand on Kallies forehead and sighed "I've tried to get her to tell me to but she just starts wiggling." She laid her head on Jaxs shoulder "I don't know what to do Jax. I feel so helpless"

"Take her I'm gonna go find a damn doctor. This is fucking ridiculous"

Tara took her carefully and Jax walked out of the room. He passed the waiting room and did a double take. All his brothers were crowded inside. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Where else would we be Jackie boy?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah. Plus we wanted to make sure she was ok" Juice added.

"How is she?" Clay asked.

Jax sighed and rubbed his face "She has 103 fever. Tara says she's been vomiting since this morning. She's burning up and been crying non stop. Taras been here for almost an hour and no doctor has been by to see her" he said angrily. He saw a doctor walking toward the nurses station "Hey white coat" he yelled. The doctor turned around.

"I'm sorry?"

"No but your gonna be if someone doesn't tell me what the hell is wrong with my daughter or have you not heard her cryin her eyes out for he last hour" Jax narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms looking threating.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure who your daughter is but if it'll calm you down I'll have a look at her" He turned to the nurse and asked for her file.

"Name?" The same nurse as before asked her.

"Kallie Teller" Jax said threw his teeth.

"Oh right. Sorry" The nurse hurried and got her file. "2 year old girl, mother brought her in with a high fever says she's been vomiting since this morning" she handed over the file and gave it to the doctor "She's in room 110" the doctor nodded.

"Let's get in there" the doctor motioned to Jax to head in first.

Jax looked back at his brothers "I'll keep you posted" he walked back into the room to find Kallie screaming at the top of her lungs and Tara trying to calm her down. She had tears running down her face and was apologizing to Kallie with every wail.

"Mrs. Teller I presume. I'm Dr. Earl" Tara nodded rocking Kallie back and forth "Let's see what we can do to help little Kallie. Can you put her on the bed?"

"Everytime I've tried shed cry more" Tara looked down at Kallie and tried to place her on the bed. Kallie started to thrash and cry more. Tara reached for her but the doctor put his hand up.

"I can't check her in your arms. I know she feels more comfortable with you but I need her here" he began to check Kallie over even as she cried and reached for her parents. Tara moved toward Jax and he wrapped his arms around her. They were both itching to pick up Kallie and try to soothe her again.

"I'm going to give her some pedialyte. I believe she has the stomach flu. Which is highly painful for toddlers. I'm also going to get her an ice bath to bring down her fever it's dangerously high. You can pick her up now" Tara flew to Kallie and picked her up. "Is she your only child?"

Jax shook his head "we have a 6 month old son"

"I would bring him in as well chances are he'll catch it to. It's better if we treat it before it gets bad"

"I'll get him here" Jax promised.

"I'll put her on immediate treatment so she can get it faster. I'm sorry you had to wait so long till you got someone to see her. I'll treat her myself. I'm going to give her something to settle her stomach hopefully that'll get her to stop crying" he left the room and Jax took out his phone calling his mother so she can bring Abel. The last thing he wanted was for Abel to be as sick as Kallie. The doctor came back in about 10 minutes later with a syringe. "She has to swallow this."

"Give it to my husband she'll take it better from him" Tara sounded exhausted. The doctor handed over the syringe.

"Ok baby time for some medicine. I need you to drink it all it'll make you feel better" Jax took some hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. He gave her the medicine with some struggle but he got her to drink it all.

"She should calm down soon. It'll make her drowsy and she'll fall asleep. I'll have them bring in a crib for your son when he arrives. I'd be prepared to spend the night here though."

"Thank you" Tara said sincerely the doctor nodded and left the room. Jax sat in the chair while Tara laid down on the hospital bed. The medicine started to take effect about 10 minutes later. Kallie stopped crying and cuddle up to her mother falling asleep.

"I've never been more happy to see her sleep" Tara whispered afraid to wake her.

"Why don't you get some rest to. You look exhausted"

Tara nodded and closed her eyes. Gemma arrived about 20 minutes later.

"Hey hows our girl?" She asked as she pushed the stroller threw the door.

"She has the stomach flu. Gonna have to stay over night" Jax answered. He bent down and smiled at his sleeping son. "How's he been?"

"Nothing alarming. Seems fine to me" Gemma shrugged.

Jax nodded "Rather have him checked out any way"

"How's Tara doing?"

"She's sleep deprived and she feels horrible that she couldn't do more for Kallie but she'll be ok when she gets up"

Gemma nodded thoughtfully "I'm gonna head out. Call me with updates. Your brother is freaking out. Wanted to come but i don't want him to catch what ever this is"

Jax kissed his mom good bye and brought the stroller next to his seat. "Ok little man. Gotta hold on. We can't have you sick to. Your mom would loose her mind" he chuckled. He tucked a blanket around Abel and settled into the seat. His mind wandering to those letters he had at his house that still wasn't open. He wondered what they would say and if they would implicate his mother or anyone else involved in his fathers murder. They had meant to get around to opening them but just like everyday things just got in the way. He looked at Tara, his sunshine threw the dark. She would walk threw fire to help him, he knew that with every fiber of his being. He wasn't sure what kind of danger was waiting for them but he knew he would die before anything happened to his family.

"Mr. Teller?" A nurse woke him from a sleep he didn't even realize he slipped into.

"Just Jax"

She nodded with a smile "We wanted to move your daughter to her room but we can't do that with your wife on the bed with her"

"I'll wake her up. I didn't know Kallie would be moving"

"The doctor would like Kallie to stay for a couple of days just to make sure her fever stays down. He thought it might be best to put her in a room till she gets discharged. They have a ice bath ready for her when she get up there. I'll be back in 5 minutes to transport" the nurse left.

Jax looked down at Abel who was still fast asleep, he'd be up soon wanting to be fed. He walked over to Tara and shook her gently.

She woke with a start "Kallie?"

"She's fine. Still asleep. They want to move her to her room up stairs but can't with you laying on the bed. Doctor says they wanna keep her till they know for sure her fevers gone"

She nodded and gently untangled herslef from Kallie. When she got up she walked strait over to Jax, wrapped her arms around his kneck and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked when they broke away from eachother. A small smirk playing at his lips.

"Cause I haven't kissed you all day and i missed those magical lips of yours" She kissed him shortly.

"No complaints here" he smiled. "Listen when we get out of here and go home. I'm gonna tell the club I'm taking a couple of days off. i haven't been around as much as I should be."

"There's nothing going on with the club?"

He shrugged "There's always something going on with the club. I don't care though. Kallies sick, Abel might be and your not getting any sleep." He sighed "I don't want to get sucked into the club Tara. I love my brothers and I'm trying to change the club to better things but I can't do that at the expense of my family. I feel like I barley see you guys"

Tara smiled "We understand why your away baby but we won't say no to you staying home with us" she kissed his lips again "I love you"

"I love you more"

"All ready in here?" The nurse asked walking into the room.

"Yup" Tara moved over to the stroller and checked on Abel. "He seems a little warm to me."

"We can take his temperature when we get upstairs"

When they settled into Kallies room the nurse came and took Abel temperature. He was fine no fever but they wanted to give him some medicine to fight off anything that might be brewing. They stayed in the hospital all night. Kallie was put into an ice bath which she did not like at all but it brought down her fever. The next morning the doctor came in and told them Kallie would be released but to monitor her fever and if it spiked again to bring her in. She was still asleep when Jax picked her up and strapped her into her car seat.

"I'll meet you at home" He told his wife. She nodded and took off. He took out his phone and called clay.

"Hey VP. How's the princess?" Clay asked when he answered.

"Still sick but they said we can take her home"

"Good good. Are you coming to the club house? Need to update you about a few things."

"Actually I'm going home. I was calling to tell you that I need to take a few days. I gotta be around for my family. If you need me I'll come in or you can come to the house But I'll be ready for the run coming up."

Jax heard clay sigh heavily "Alright kid. Go take care of your family I'll be by tomorrow to brief you on what's going on."

"Thanks clay" Jax hung up quickly before clay changed his mind. He jumped on his bike and headed home. When he arrived he saw Kallie asleep on the couch and Abel playing in his play pen. "Babe?" He called out while taking off his kutte, sweater and hung it up.

"Kitchen" she called back

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw her stiring a pot "Hey what are you making?"

"Chicken soup. Kallie can't eat anything heavy so I figured this would be good for all of us. Abel is still on the bottle so he'll be fine. Are you staying home?" She asked him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be nice not going to bed alone"

That hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't realized how much he's been away. "I'm sorry I've been gone so much." He sigh.

She turned in his arms "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know why your away all the time. I just miss my husband"

He laid his forehead on hers "I'm sorry. I'll try and be home more"

"Good" she smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "Maybe now we can get those letters out after the kids are in bed"

Jax nodded "Yeah that's a good idea" he walked over to the fridge and popped open a beer. "The faster we find out what's going on the faster we can figure out what's next and how we get SamCro out of all this shit"

"Slowly but surly Baby"

"Daddy?" Kallie came into the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Hey pretty girl" he picked her up and sat her on the island. "How you feeling?"

"No good" she put her head down.

"Mommys cooking some chicken soup for you. Then you can have your medicine and go to bed. Ok?"

"Ok daddy"

"How about we get you back on the couch and I'll put on your favorite movie?"

"Pwincess Jamin?"

Jax chuckled and picked her up "Yeah baby princess jasmine"

He settled her on to the couch, tucked her blanket around her and popped in Aladdin. Abel squealed and clapped his hands happily when he saw the colors on the TV. Jax smiled and shook his head. It was good to be home. He ran upstairs changed his clothes and got the letters from inside their safe.

"I got the letters." Jax announced when he got back down stairs.

"Ok let's eat first. I want the kids to be in bed before we open that can of worms" Tara laughed and began to serve the soup that she made. Jax fed Kallie and Tara fed Abel. Once the kids were asleep they settled on the couch. "God what a day"

he kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her "It isn't over yet" He handed her the pile of letters.

"Let's get this over with so we can figure out what to do after" she opened up the first letter and they began reading. Each letter got worse and worse and Jax was furious. When they got to the last letter Tara had to keep Jax from storming out of the house and straight to the club.

"We still need proof Jax" she pulled on his arm. "We gotta find something to back it up we can't just go over there and accuse"

"Tara this shit is" he ran an angry hand down his face "Twisted. I can't believe my mom would conspire against my father to have him killed so she can be with clay"

"We don't what any one is capable of babe. We gotta be extra careful about the way we approach this and we cannot let anyone know that we have these" she said urgently trying to make him understand. "Look in the letters it says that your dad assumed it was going to be mechanical. So we get the police records and see if there was anything wrong with his bike before he crashed."

Jax looked at her for a second. If he didn't have her he would seriously probably be dead by now. Considering how he just reacted clay would have had him killed before any evidence was brought to the club.

"Think smart" She added. He nodded finally and took the letter from her hand.

"Let's put these back in the safe. I can't think about them any more"

"What are we gonna do about them?"

"You're right we need to think smart and gather more evidence so for now we're just going to keep doing what we've been doing. Then I'll make a move for the president seat and ask to have clay stripped of his patch and to meet ."

"And Gemma?"

Me shurgged "I don't know Tara. She's my mom ya know. I don't want to believe that she did this but some how I know she was part of this and it makes me sick"

"We'll figure this out Jax. Right now all we gotta worry about is, not worrying about the stuff we just learned"

"Not an easy task babe"

"Well lucky for you, you have a hot wife to distract you"

Jax smirked his pervious worries vanishing "What did you have in mind?"

she wrapped her arms around his kneck "I don't know the kids are asleep and we have a whole house. What do you think we should do?"

"I think I have a few ideas" He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "They start in the bathroom"

"Oh getting clean before we get dirty?" She giggled.

"You know it baby" he smacked her ass and she squealed. They had along road ahead of them a dangerous one but he knew that as long as he had his family he would be ok. They would deal with it when the time came. Tonight though he just wanted to be with his wife.

 **A/N: So this one shot kind of got away from me. I just wanted to show Jax making his family a priority. Instead of always putting them second like he did in the show and I wanted them to find get to those letters. I put it off long enough. Lol**

 **I think there's 2 more chapters before I post Always Us.**

 **let me know if there's still anything else you want to see before the sequel is up!**

 **Review Review Review!**

 **Pretty please?! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh I'm so exhausted" Tara sighed as she plopped down on to Madelyns couch. "Taking care of 2 kids, then more kids when I'm at the school, taking care of my husband making sure there's food and cleaning the house. I have no time for myself any more"

Donna plopped down next to her. "You said it cousin. I'm wiped out every day."

Maddy sat on her coffee table in front of them. "When was the last time you girls went out and had some fun?"

"Before Kallie was born." Tara shook her head in disbelief.

"why don't we go out tonight? Have some fun? I know the guys don't have anything going on this weekend and Gemma has been dying to baby sit."

Tara leaned up with a smile "All 4 kids though? That's 2 three year olds and 2 five year olds"

"I'm sure she can handle it. Come on guys. Let's go have some fun!" Maddy jumped up "I'm gonna go get ready and pack an over night bag for Aiden. You guys should go to and we can meet at gemmas house around 7" she ran up the stairs.

"She's crazy" Donna laughed as she picked up Kenny "But I like the way she thinks"

"Kallie! Let's go!" Tara yelled up stairs "I'll call Gemma on the way home. Let's not tell the guys" Tara giggled and scooped up Abel. "Maddy dress sexy!"

"Duh" she yelled as Kallie came bounding down the stairs.

"Where are we going momma?" Kallie asked as she took her mothers hand.

"To go pack a bag so you can sleep at grandmas tonight" Tara told her. Than looked at Donna "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Donna nodded and took off. Tara was overjoyed when she found out her cousin was pregnant at the same time she was. Kenny and Abel would grow up to be the best of friends just like their fathers. A couple months after Kenny was born opie and Donna had tied the not with Maddy and Juice following in their foot steps. Tara was glad she wasn't the only old lady any more. The girls did everything together and she was glad the kids had each other to be around as they grew up. Tara strapped both her kids in their car seats and took her phone out as she got settled into the driver side. Gemma picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Gem" she greeted as she pulled out and drove the short distance to her house. "I was wondering if you could watch the kids tonight? And before you agree I mean all the kids Aiden and Kenny to. Me and the girls want a night out just to decompress"

"Sure baby. Just bring them over. I'm at the house already" she sounded a little exciting which was a good sign to Tara.

"Oh thank you Gemma! We'll be around at 7" Tara hung up as she pulled into her drive way. "Kallie I need you to get out your back pack and you can take 2 toys to grandmas house that's it"

"ok momma" Kallie bounded up the stairs and Tara followed after her with Abel in her arms.

"Ok baby boy. Let's get you ready for grandma" she put him down so he could play while she got his bags ready. "Ok my sweet boy lets go into mommy's room" she held her hand out and he grabbed on to it while they walked into her room. He sat on the floor and played happily by himself. Tara walked into Kallies room and saw her playing with her Barbies. "Did you pick your toys?" She asked her daughter. Kallie nodded and continued playing. Tara grabbed Kallies PJ's and and a set of clothes and stuffed them into her book bag. "Come play in mommys room and help me watch your brother while I get dress" Kallie followed her mother and Tara jumped in the shower quickly. She got out in 5 mintues. Being a mother of 2 taught her how to do everything quickly. She smiled when she saw her kids playing together as she walked into her closet. She wanted to dress sexy. She was starting to forget how spicy she was before she was married and had kids and wanted to remind herself of that. With the kids at thier grandmothers for the night Tara wanted to let loose and have a good time.

She decided on a pair of skin tight low rise skinny jeans. They hugged her every curve and showed off Taras crow tattoo. She put on a red halter top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach. Jax would joke that she wasn't even the mother of their kids because her body would just bounce back like nothing ever happened. She put on a pair of black heeled knee high boots and was done. She let her hair fall in waves down her back and applied some make up. She threw on her leather jacket and rounded up the kids. She was out the door and headed to Gemmas with 20 minutes to spare. When she pulled into her mother in laws drive way Donna and Maddy where already there.

"Hey girls" Tara smiled and she got out of the car.

"Damn Tara you look hot!" Maddy complemented.

"You do to!" And she did. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing a pair of shorts with a black heart shaped strapless blouse tucked into her shorts. She pair it with her black pumps and her leather jacket. "And Donna your looking like one hot momma" Tara smiled at her cousin. Who was wearing a tight Jean skirt with a white V neck shirt that accentuated her boobs very hair was in loose curls and She wore a pair of black ankle boots. The finishing touch was her leather jacket. It always made them feel bad ass.

"Thanks!" Donna beamed. They walked into gemmas house and she eyed them with a smirk.

"We're are you girls going?" She asked.

"Probably to the clubhouse. We just want to let loose for bit. I haven't been out since before Kallie was born." Tara set Abel down while Kallie ran into the living room. Aiden joining her in front of the TV. Donna handed Kenny to Gemma.

"Alright we'll have fun ladies and be safe. Don't get those boys into any trouble"

"Gemma you know as well as I do trouble finds them were every they go" Maddy laughed in her way out.

Tara kissed Gemma cheek. "Thanks again for this. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon to get them."

"No rush" She waved her off.

When the girls arrived at the TM the part was already pumping. Tara was excited, she seriously hadn't been able to just relax in for ever.

"Let's go find our husbands girls" Maddy smirked and walked into the clubhouse. Tara walked in first with Donna and Maddy at her flanks. She looked around the room and spotted Jax at a table with the guys playing poker. She smiled and made her way over. The club house was packed. More so than usual. She watched as Chibs got Jaxs attention and point to her. When he turned around he smiled a smile that was reserved just for her. He got up and walked over to her with Opie and Juice following him. He tugged Tara into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey baby"

"Hey there" she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Me and the girls wanted to have some fun. I've barley been out since Kallie was born. I just want to let loose tonight"

He nodded his head "Then let's show you girls a good time" he winked at her and walked her over to the bar "Where are the kids?"

"With your mother"

He handed her a beer "You sure that's a good idea?" He asked her. His voice skeptical.

"She's not going to hurt our kids Jax" she leaned in a little closer to him and whispered "She doesn't even know of the things we know yet. I just wanted a break"

"Your right I'm sorry" He kissed her neck. "You look hot by the way" he nibbled on her ear.

"None of that right now" she pushed him away "We have the house to ourselves, so you can bend me over every surface and twist me in every position you want but right now I wanna dance" she grabbed his hand and dragged him on to the dance floor. He held on to her hips as the danced the night of way. Tara was having a blast and it felt good to just be her age and not be a wife with 2 kids.

"Come on you 2!" Maddy waved at them from the door "Grab a bottle of Jack for yourselves!"

Tara and Jax looked at eachother before shurgging. Jax reached behind the bar and grabbed the bottle before taking Taras hand and walking outside. Opie and Juice already had Donna and Maddy on thier bikes.

"Where are we going?" Jax asked as he started up his bike. Tara hopped on and situated herself.

"The clearing with that big lake" Opie informed him. Jax just nodded and sped out of TM. When the gang arrived to thier destination. The guys got blankets out and the girls held hands as they walked to the open clearing by the lake. The moon was illuminating the area around them. The guys set up the blankets on the grass and waited for the girls to re join them. When they did each of them took their place between the legs of the men they belonged to.

"Let's play a game" Maddy spoke up.

"What kind of game?" Asked Donna.

"Truth or dare!" Maddy clapped her hands and sat up little straighter.

"Aren't we a little to old for those kinds of games?" Jax asked her with a laugh.

"So? What! Let's play!" Maddy looked so excited. "I'll ask first" she looked around at eveyone and stopped at Donna "Donna truth or dare"

Donna sighed and shook her head "Truth"

"Hmmmm. Oh!" She looked pensive "Is it true that Opie was your first blow job?"

"Maddy!" Donna yelled while everyone including Opie laughed. Donna crossed her arms "If you must know. Yes he was. First and only"

"Damn straight" Opie confirmed with a smile.

"Ok my turn" Donna scanned everyone like Maddy did her eyes landed on Tara "Truth or dare" she asked her.

Tara narrowed her eyes "Dare"

"This is about to get interesting" Maddy laughed.

Donna looked at Maddy and smirked. It looked like a light bulb went off in her head."I dare you to make out with Maddy"

"what are we 15?" Maddy rolled her eyes.

"You wanted play" Donna argued. Tara laughed and her and Maddy crawled to the middle of the blanket.

"Don't get jealous Jax" Maddy smirked at him. "I promise I'll give her back"

"I already am" Tara could tell he was only kidding. She looked back and winked at him before connecting her lips to Maddys. It was different Kissing a female than a male. Tara noticed how much softer Maddys lips where compared to Jaxs. A little more tender to. They pulled away after a couple of seconds and smiled at each other as the retreated back to thier men.

"Congrats teller you've got a good kisser on your hands"

Jax laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife "I know. That'll be the last time anyone else kisses my wife though"

"I have one for all of us!" Tara smiled.

"No Tara we can't have an orgy. I think our husbands would draw the line there" Maddy laughed and everyone joined in.

"No stupid" Tara stood up "Let go skinny dipping!"

"I'm in!" Donna jumped up followed by Maddy. The girls ran towards the water taking of their clothes as they went. The guys stood back each watching their own girl.

"Those 3 are going to be the death of us" Juice laughed and shook his head.

"Oh but what a good death it'll be" Opie chimed in as they watched the girls begin to splash each other.

Jax nodded as he watched Tara. His life hasn't bee the same since she walked into it and he wouldn't change it for the world. He saw Tara look at him and the moon light illuminated her skin cause it to glow more than usual. She smiled at him and waved him over. He shook his head and laughed when she pouted. He was forever grateful That after everything they went threw she was still able to smile. He loved her smile and the way it lit up her face.

"Come on Teller! Get over here! or that promise I made earlier is out the window!" She smirked at him. She knew he would never give up the chance to make love to her on every surface of their home. He stood up took off his Kutte and yanked his t shirt off.

"looks like i'm going swimming boys"

"Pussy whipped" Opie teased Jax.

Jax shrugged and took his jeans off while toeing off his shoes. "If you knew the promise she made me, You'd know why" he left his brothers sitting there and jumped in the water. When he surfaced Tara was right in front of him. She wrapped herself around him and kissed his neck. "You sure know how to get a guy to do something he doesn't want to do"

She laughed "Not just any guy. My guy" She pulled away from him and splashed his face, Swimming away from him in the process. He looked at her and growled before taking off after her.

They stayed at the lake for an hour. Juice and Opie joined them after a while. Each of the couples branched out and swam their own way. Jax had Tara back in arms and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tonight was fun" She smiled against his neck.

"I'm glad you had fun" he kissed her check as they swayed in the water. "Being kid free is always fun"

"Sometimes I still can't believe we have 2 of them" She chuckled.

"Sometimes I can't believe I have you as my wife. I don't know what I would ever do with out you"

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out" she lifted her head and kissed his lips.

"Come on let me get you home. We have some surfaces to cover" He smirked at her and she giggled.

"Carry me" she demanded.

"Your so needy" he teased her. he held on to her as he lifted her out of the water. They were in their underwear so it would be a wet drive home. They didn't have any towels so Jax took their blanket and dried Tara as best he could. Tara let him take care of him. She kept a small smile on her face as he dried her and then dressed re dressed her before getting himself dry and dressed. He kissed her lips and took her hand. They waved to the rest of the gang before get on the bike and taking off.

Opie smiled as he watched Jax and Tara leave.

"20 bucks says those 2 get pregnant tonight" He told Donna.

She laughed and hit his chest. "That's not nice. Besides Tara doesn't want another baby. That girl has 2 already my cousin doesn't need any more children right now"

"What about us? Should we have any more kids?" He asked her as he pulled her out of the water and toward the blankets. They laid down and she snuggled up close to him.

"More kids with you? How can I give that up?" She smiled up at him as she drew patterns on his naked chest.

"I'm really glad you came back to me." He whispered as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I alway knew I'd come back. Even when I left I knew I'd end up here. I was scared before but I'm not any more. I'll never leave you again. I love our family." She told him sincerely.

"Good I wouldn't let you leave either way though" He kissed her lips tenderly "Let's go home. We never get the house to ourselves any more and I hate it when you have to silence your moans" he winked at her and they both got dressed quickly. He grabbed their blanket and picked her up with out even trying. They yelled thier goodbyes to the last remaining couple and headed home.

"You think our love is as great as theirs?" Maddy asked Juice. She was floating on her back and juice had his arms underneath her keeping her afloat.

"Jax and Tara or Opie And Donna?" He asked her.

"Both"

"I think ours is better" He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Really?" She smiled and stood up facing him. She never really had a love like the one she shared with juice. She always felt so safe with him and wanted. She trusted him with her heart and the heart of her son. Aiden loved him like a father and no one would ever be a father to Aiden like juice was.

"Yeah. Donna and Opie have known eachother for their whole life. Even if they weren't so close. They always knew eachother. It's hard not to know someone in charming." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist "And Jax and Tara those 2 were written in the stars some where. Those 2 are equal parts of a whole. But us we have something better"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Maddy pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We have an unexpected love. We come from different worlds and yet you happen to come to charming of all places and fall right into my lap came in to my life at the time I needed someone to make me believe everything was worth it. You are my sun in an other wise dark place. With out you and Aiden, id be nothing" When he spoke her spoke to her he looked straight into her eyes and spoke with so much passion it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Who knew you had such a way with words" she smiled at him.

"I only speak like this to you." He laughed "I love you Madelyn"

"I love you to Juan" she kissed his lips. when they were alone she would always call him by his real name.

"Wanna go home?" He asked.

"Why no one else is here" she smirked at him.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Ortiz" he took them deeper into the water. To spend the rest of their night wrapped in each others arms.

Tara Maddy and Donna each woke up refreshed and ready to start their day. They stopped by Gemmas and picked up the kids before heading back to the lake. The guys joined them after checking in with the club. They were a strange family but a family none the less. They each took turns looking around at thier family and smiling. They were lucky. Some would say the most luckiest.

Tara was greatful for this day. A day where she could have her family close by and envying themselves.

Donna had declared the day a tradition and made it a must for them to go to the lake Atleast once a month. She was more sure of her decision to come back to charming then she ever had been.

Maddy was the happiest she'd ever been. After dealing with a horrible ex she was glad she stumbled upon this crazy bunch. She had a family now. Which is something she'd always wanted. She would never let this go. Even if she had to fight the devil himself to keep it.

Jax watched as his wife played with their kids. They were picking rocks and Tara was showing her how to skip them across the water. Abel was clapping his hands weather they skipped or not. He would pick up a rock and show it to Tara, she would nod and then he would hand it to Kallie who would throw it into the water. They would all laugh. Jax would join them from afar. It was days like this that he would thank god for bringing him Tara. It was days like this that made all the club shit worth it.

Opie watched as Donna dipped Kenny in and out of the water making him giggle. He would always look at his family with a smile. It was not so long ago that he thought this would never happen for him. He thought he'd lost Donna for sure when she left for school but now here he was, she was his wife and they had a son. He'd make sure to make the world a better lace for them to live and be safe.

Juice watched as Aiden ran up and down the shore line with Maddy following behind him. Aiden thought it was funny to make his mom work. He had to admit it was highly enjoyable to watch his wife get flustered as she chased after their son. Their son, he smiled. Aiden was his son no matter what any one said. He was glad Tara had met Maddy at the DMV. The day he saw her at the diner his life changed and it was completely for the better. He couldn't see his life with out them. Everything he did was for them now. He knew of Jaxs plans. Jax had brought him in on it after he married Maddy and he was 100% on board. He didn't want Aiden growing up in a dangerous world and he didn't want Maddy to ever question her decision to come to this town.

The day went by blissfully. As did the year. before they knew it they were celebrating birthdays again and Jax and tara were getting ready to make the biggest move of thier life but one thing they learned threw these 5 years was that they had the family to help them threw anything and togther they would walk into hell just to make it to heaven.

 **A/N: This concludes the one shot series! You know what that means! Right? Lol**

 **Always Us Will be posted VERY SOON! Like Next week Soon!**

 **I Hoped You Liked This One Shot Series. Hopefully I Did It Justice!**

 **Leave me A Review! Pretty Please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In honor of Mother's Day. :]**

 ****Jax POV****

This wasn't Taras first Mother's Day, but I wanted it to be better than rest. I had gotten the kids up at almost the ass crack of dawn. Something I knew I would be paying for later. Abel was excited, he didn't even care that he lost a few hours of sleep. My little diva Kallie, however, was looking at me like I had committed the worst crime in history. I had Abel mixing the pancake mix on top of the counter and Kallie was supposed to be setting up the tray to take upstairs to thier mother.

"Come baby. It's a special day for mommy. Do you want to be angry with daddy for the whole day or do you want to help make today extra special?" I laughed when she sighed heavily and got up from her seat.

"Can we add chocolate chips to the pancakes?" She asked cheerfully. I swear that girl was like a sour patch. I nodded and she ran to pantry grabbing them and running to her brother. I picked her up and sat her next to him. The kids had made their mother cards at their grandmothers house the night before, I grabbed them and added them to the tray along with some orange juice and some flowers. We got the pancakes made rather quickly. The kids had picked out heart shaped cookie cutters and insisted we make the pancakes heart shaped "Because we love momma" they had explained. I couldn't resist that. I placed the heart shaped pancakes on a plate and placed them on the tray.

"Ok kids let's go wake up your mom" they ran up the stairs and I couldn't help but smile. My kids were my life. There was nothing I wouldn't do for them. When we reached our bedroom door Kallie looked over her shoulder at me and I nodded. "Tip toe" I whisper to them. They got on their top toes and walked in so slowly it was comical. Kallie would look at her brother and put her finger to her lips and shush him, even though he wasn't making any noise. It was so hard not to laugh. I put the tray on the foot of the bed and pick them both up, putting them both on the bed. "Go crazy" I told them. They both started jumping on the bed and laughing.

"Happy Mother's Day momma!" They both yelled. Tara smiled before opening her eyes. Abel jumped in her first followed by Kallie.

"Momma! I love you!" Abel yelled.

"Me to momma I love you to!" Kallie followed. Tara sat up in bed and wrapped both her arms around our children.

"I love you to my babies" Tara already had tears in her eyes and I guessed she would be balling by the end of the day. I took the day off so I could spend it with her and the kids. Clay wasn't expecting me at the club house so I planned the whole day.

"We made you breakfast momma! Daddy let me spin the battwer. And sister put the chips in it" Abel explained the best he could.

Tara laughed "Thank you baby"

I brought the tray over, placed the tray in front of her and kissed her lips. "Happy Mother's Day baby"

she smiled at me brightly "Thank you my love"

I sat next to her "We have a full day ahead of us so eat up" before she could answer Kallie started to jump on the bed.

"Momma read my card!" Kallie shouted.

"Mine to!" Abel followed.

"ok ok" she drank some orange juice and picked up the cards. She read Kallies first."Momma I love you because you take care of me and you play Barbies with me and you brush my hair and make it pretty. Your the best mommy ever and I hope I grow up to be pretty just like you I love you momma" Taras voice was cracking half way threw her tears were not streaming down her face as she picked up the Abels card. "Momma your the best. I love you because you make me good food and you take care of me very good and you give me candy. I love you momma!" Tara put the card down and covered her face laughing as she cried. "Thank you my babies. I love you to. Give me some kisses" they both jumped up and covered her in kisses.

"Alright kids let mom eat and let's get dressed, so we can go have some fun" I took them off the bed and they scurried to thier rooms. Tara moved the tray and threw herself into my arms.

"This was an amazing way to wake up. Thank you baby."

"Your welcome but it's not over yet. I'm gonna go get the kids ready, you get yourself ready. I picked out your outfit it's in the closet. Kallie wanted to match you" that little girl is going to give me a heart attack when she's older.

"Of course she does." She smiled and got up. She wrapped her arms around me "Are you sure you have to get the kids ready? Or can you come take a quick shower with me" She smirked at me. I kept my hands at my sides, if I touched her there would be no going back but Jesus Christ the way my dick twitched made me want to throw her over my shoulder and devour her for hours on end, but I had a whole day planned for us and I'll be damed if she missed it.

"I'm going to get the kids ready" I told her or was I telling that to myself? I couldn't tell she pratically had me in a trance.

Kissed my lips a couple of time before backing away "Fine. Your loss." She walked, no scratch that she sashayed over to the bathroom taking off her shirt, well my shirt but she took that one over. She was naked underneath and I had to close my mouth to keep from drooling. She threw the shirt at me and then winked at me before closing the door. It took every bit of strength in me not to go rushing over to her and devour her on out bathroom floor. I groaned and walked into my sons room. I need a distraction. I found him sitting on his bed looking highly upset.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" I asked as I sat on his bed with him.

He sighed "I don't like what I have to wear on mommys special day"

i cracked a smile "So pick out something else"

"There is nothing else" he raised his hands above his head and dropped them back down dramatically on the bed.

"You have a whole closet full of cloths little man" his mother made sure of that "Pick something you like. Mommy will like what ever you wear. I promise" I assured him.

"What are you wearing daddy?" He asked me.

"Not sure yet bud. I have to go see"

"Can we match? Like mommy and Kallie? Please?!" He begged and I just couldn't resist those big blue eyes that matched mine.

"Sure little man" I got up and walked to his closet. I didn't even know if we had anything that matched.

"Are you wearing you Kutte daddy?" He asked as he walked over to where I was standing.

"Probably. Why?" I asked why looking at all his clothes and picking out a shirt that would match mine.

"But I don't have a kutte yet" He explained.

I looked over at him and smiled "Yet?" I stood him up on the bed and got him dressed.

"Yeah grandma says I'll be a sons one day"

i raised my eye brow "Did she now" my mother had told me the same thing when I was his age, but me and Tara had decided we would never force our kids into anything. With the way the club was right now I didn't want Abel to be apart of anything, hopefully when I president things would change and I can turn the club into something I wouldn't mind him being a part of. "You still have another 14 and half years for that buddy. You don't have to worry about it. I won't wear my kutte today" that got him excited. He jumped off his bed when I was done dressing him. "Play in here while I go help your sister" he nodded his head and ran to his toys. I walked into Kallies room and smiled at the sight I saw. She had her tank top on back wards and her Jean short jumper were unbuttoned. She was attempting to put on her skippy sneakers on but she didn't know which foot went where. "Hey princess" She looked up at me and smiled her brightest smile.

"Hi daddy! Can you help me?" I nodded.

"Arms up" she did as she was told and I fixed her tank top and buttoned up her jumper before telling her which shoe goes in what foot. "Mommy will do your hair let's go" she reached for me and I picked her. She was spoiled and that was my fault. I didn't care though, she would get what ever she wanted for as long as I lived, another fact I knew I would be paying for later. When I got back into my room Tara was already dressed in her jumper outfit and was finishing up her make up. Her hair was left in loose waves down her back and I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Mommy look were dressed the same!" Kallie shouted from my arms.

Tara turned around with a beautiful smile on her face "Well look at that. We look exactly alike." She got up and took Kallie from my arms and kissed me quickly before standing back "How do we look daddy?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Beautiful. My girls look beautiful" I took them both into my arms and kissed their foreheads. "I'm gonna go get dressed. Abels dressed just needs his shoes on" Tara nodded and headed for his room. I walked into my closet and grabbed my red flannel that matched Abels. I got dressed quickly, grabbed the gift I got for Tara and went downstairs to meet my family. The kids were sipping on juice boxes when I got to the kitchen. "Everybody ready?" I asked them. They nodded, Abel walked over to me and took my hand.

"we look the same" he said excitedly.

"We sure do buddy" I smiled down at him.

"Where are we going baby?" She asked me as I locked up the house. I shook my head and smiled at her. "What do you have up your sleeve Jax?" She smiled.

"Things baby don't worry about it. Just sit back and enjoy the day. I love you" she nodded. We got the kids settled in their car seats and we took off. Heading out of charming. I wanted to do something I haven't done before and give the kids something fun to do. When I pulled into the min golf place, Tara laughed and reached over the console to kiss me.

"let's go!" She said excited. We got the kids out of the car and they ran into the place where we would be spending our afternoon. "Slow down you 2" Tara shouted. I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers threw hers. When we walked inside we were greeted with an arcade, the placed was pretty packed so we each grabbed ahold of our children who were looking around the place like Santa had just given them the best gift. I paid for the game and we went t the back were the mini golf was. It was nice just being a family for once. I got a taste of what my life would have been like had I not been born to be the president of an MC. We played mini golf for almost 2 hours before the kids had started to get hungry. We didn't keep score, it didn't matter who won or lost we just had a good time. We stopped at a restaurant and ordered some to go food. I drove us to the meadow where Tara and I had spent so much time together. Having the kids here just completed the picture. I laid out a blanket and we all sat down and ate. The kids went to play and Tara scooted herself between my legs as we watched them.

"I have something for you" I reached in my back pocket and handed her a long black velvet case.

"I don't need gifts Jax I have everything I could ever want." She turned slightly so she could look at me.

"I know you don't need gifts Tara but I wanted to give something to the best mother and wife we could ever have. This is from me and the kids" I kissed her head and urged her to open it. A blinding smile erupted on her face when she reveled the necklace I had picked out. It was 2 love birds sitting on a branch with 2 baby birds hanging on the branch beneath them.

"Jax it's beautiful. I love it! Help me put it on" she moved her hair away from her neck and smiled as I fastened it on. The silver necklace stood out against her Porcelain skin. It looked beautiful on her. "Thank you baby I love you"

"I love you to baby. I'm glad you like it." She sat with me for a while but then joined the kids in thier game of freeze tag. I cleaned up a little bit and then sat back, watching my family enjoy themselves. I was happy Tara was enjoying her day, she deserved it. She did entirely to much and I wanted to show her we appreciated everything she did.

"daddy come play with us!" Abel shouted. I looked at the 3 of them. Smiles on their faces wind blowing threw my girls hair and Abel bouncing with excitement. My life would never be the same with out them. I got up and ran over to them. Tara surprised me by throwing herself into my arms.

"today has been a perfect day!"

I smiled at her and kissed her lips not once but twice "happy Mother's Day, my love"

 **A/N: I just had to write this! Did you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

I was so excited this trip was actually happening. We had promised Thomas, a while ago way before Kallie was even born that we would take him to Disney world. We were late, like 2 kids and 5 years late but it was happening and we were all excited. Kallie was now 4, she kind of knew what was going on but didn't really understand, she just knew we were going to see princesses and Abel well he was only 2 so he would enjoy the colors and maybe tigger and Winnie the Pooh. Thomas was 15 now and being a regular teenager but he was excited to be going to.

Most of us were going. A few without families were staying behind to take care of the garage and club house. There was no business to attend to, everything was quite for now so it was the perfect time for us to get away. We would be gone for the week and I couldn't be more excited to go on a family vacation.

I had just finished putting the last of Kallie's and Abel's clothes into their suite case when Jax came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. His body was still glistening with droplets and I couldn't help but smirk at him. He didn't even realize how gorgeous he was.

"Are we ready?" He asked as he ran a towel around his head to dry his hair a little.

"Me and the kids are" I told him as I zipped up the bag and placed in on the floor. "You on the other hand still need to get dressed" I pointed out and walked over to give him a small kiss but He pulled me into his arms "I get dressed in 5 minutes" he whispered against my lips before giving me a scorching kiss. I loved it when he did that but when I felt it get to heated i pulled away and smirked at him again.

"You have 5 minutes" I reminded him "We have to meet everyone at the club house in 30 minutes"

"My wife is such a tease" he huffs on his way to the closet "Get me all worked up and then leaves me" throws his hands in exasperation and I laugh loudly. "you started it! I'll finish it later when we get to the hotel" I yell after him then head into the hallway towards Kallies room. When I reach it I peak my head in and see her playing with her princess jasmine doll. That's who she was most excited to see on our trip and I was determined to make sure she saw her. She would be devastated if she couldn't.

"Hey princess it's time to go" I told her. she turned her little head towards me and smiled wide. I had dressed her in some jeans and a princess jasmine tshirt for the ride, which she was ecstatic about. Abel was dressed pretty much the same jeans and a white T-shirt just like his father.

Kallie got up from her spot and walked over to me. I kneeled down to straighten out her shirt and kiss her forehead. I couldn't believe she was already 4. She had grown so fast. "Momma can pwiness jammin come?" She pointed to her doll and I nodded with a smile. I loved her little baby talk.

"Sure baby" I didn't really expect her to get left behind anyway. "Come on let's go get your brother and then we can go" she took my hand when I offered it and we walked the short distance to her brothers room.

"Abe's! Time to go" she shouted when we got inside. My little monster was busy crashing to bikes together when Kallie shouted and proceeded to scare him silly but then he smiled when he realized it was only us. "Mama" he wobbled toward me and I picked him up. My blonde haired blue eyed little replica of Jax was now 2 and amazing as they come. His terrible 2s kicked in but wasn't that bad. Just like his sister though he didn't like to be strapped in for to long which was going to make this ride...interesting. I kissed his cheeks and grabbed his diaper bag and little book bag I filled with some toys.

"Ok. My little prince and princess it's time to go" I took Kallies hand again and made my way downstairs.

"Jax! Bring down the luggage. I'm gonna put the kids in the car" I yelled as I carefully Walked down the stairs with Kallie gripping on to my hand and Abel on my hip.

"Got em babe" He yelled back. Grabbing my keys from the table by the door I press the button to pop open the trunk of my Ford Escape. I open the door for Kallie to jump in, offering her my hand so she can hop in. She sits in her seat and I hand her her doll so I can put Abel in his seat. I get him strapped in and hand him some toys to play with.

"Babe seriously? 4 luggages and 2 book bags? Are we moving there?" Jax asked as he struggled to get all the bags out the door.

"We're a family a four, Jax. How many bags did you think we would need?" I ask as I strap Kallie in.

"2. one for us and one for the kids" he states matter of factly and I scoff, shaking my head. He was such a guy.

"Yeah, right" I walk over and grab the book bags out of his hand and put them in the trunk then watch as he puts the rest in. I toss him the keys after he closes the trunk so he can drive. There would be no bikes on this trip.

When We finally reached TM, everyone was there waiting on us. Donna, Opie and 1 and a half year old Kenny, in their car. Maddy, juice and four year old Aiden, in their car. Gemma clay and Thomas in theirs.

"Finally. We've been waiting for almost an hour" Gemma yelled from her rolled down window.

I rolled my eyes "We're 5 minutes late" I shouted back.

"What ever let's get out of here" she smiled and rolled up her window. They would be leading. with the rest of us following. Seeing Gemma at a theme park was going to be a sight for sure.

An hour into to our trip Abel was starting to get antsy and wanted out of his car seat.

"Babe we gotta pull over. The kids gotta eat and Abel is gonna start screaming soon if we don't let him out" I told Jax. We only had an hour left but we needed a break. "Let's pull over at the next rest stop, stay there for about a half an hour and then we can get back on the road.

He nodded in agreement "Ok. Let everyone know." I sent out a text to the girls and ten minutes later we were pulling into a rest stop. We got them out and handed them to their grandparents so they can grab a bite to eat inside. I needed a Minute of silence without two chatter box kids in the back seat. Jax took me in his arms and pressed me against the car. "Silence is good" he spoke into my neck and I smiled.

"Silence is great" I wrap my arms around his shoulders and lay my head on his chest. "Maybe we can let your mom baby sit tonight and get in some alone time" I suggest. He still has his worries about leaving the kids with her but there was nothing that could be done right now. It was all a waiting game.

"Yeah, that'd be nice" he lifted his head "I just can't wait to get there already. I have a few surprises for you" my head snapped up and looked up at him.

"Is that right?" I smiled brightly "Like what?"

"They wouldn't be surprises if I told you. Don't worry about though babe. We're going to have a lot of fun" he bent down to kiss me and I accepted it. Now I really couldn't wait to get there.

"Alright you 2, stop sucking face and let's get back on the road. We have an hour left let's get going" Gemma announced. We made sure everyone was strapped in before we took off again.

An hour and 23 minutes later we finally made it to Disney land. The kids had fallen asleep which was fine by me. They would be awake soon anyway and ready to cause some trouble. A nap would do them justice, I was just glad the car ride was quiet for a bit. We were staying on the Disney land ground in one of the resorts they had. We went all out for this trip because we didn't know when we would get another one again. When we pulled up everyone got out quickly, smiling like fools. I was one of them so I couldn't really talk. I bounced over to Jax and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waists. He steadied himself quickly so he wouldn't drop me "Jesus, babe a little warning would be nice" he chuckled and held on to me.

"Sorry! I just can't believe we're here. Im so excited" I slapped his shoulders in excitement.

He laughed and kissed me "It's my life's mission to keep you happy"

"Your doing an amazing job so far" I beamed at him and kissed his lips not once but twice.

"Can you guys stop making out and get your kids out of the car so we can go inside?" Thomas said from besides us.

"Does it alway have to be him?" I ask Jax then roll my eyes and look at Tommy "Your really annoying you know that?"

"Ah come on sis. It's not my fault you and Jax can't keep your hands off each other" he smiled and open the back door. Kallie had woken up and was itching to get outside, so he unstrapped her and picked her up. "Let's go explore Kallie" and off they went, into the hotel to get into all kinds of trouble.

Jax let me down and popped the trunk to get out stuff and I got Abel out of his car seat. My baby boy was still asleep and he would be for another hour or 2. I cradled him in my arms and closed up the car. Jax brought the stroller around to me and I placed Abel inside carfully "There you go, baby. Sleep tight" I put a blanket over him and kissed his cheek.

"Excuse me miss?" I turned around and saw what looked to be a bell boy standing there. "Did you need a cart for your bag?"

"Oh yes actually. My husband would love that" I smiled at him and pushed the stroller toward Jax. "Babe, the bell boy brought over a cart for the bags"

"Oh good" he nodded and closed up the trunk.

"I'll take those up for you. What's your reservation name under?" The bell boy asked as he began to load the cart.

"Teller" Jax informed him. He nodded and walked with us into the hotel and toward the check in desk. We got checked in quickly and made our way toward our floor. We had a park view that was excited to see.

When we reached our floor Tommy was coming out of the room he was sharing with Gemma and Clay. "Hey where's Kallie?" I asked him.

"Inside eating. I'm gonna go check out the arcade downstairs" he said as he passed us and I nodded.

We finally made it into our room and I couldn't have been happier. It was 2 bedroom suite, that had small kitchen and living room. The view over looked Disney and Cinderella's castle which I'm sure Kallie was excited about. We got a 2 bedroom cause we didn't want to share with the kids. I mean who would want to?

Jax came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How about we leave the kids with my mom and go have dinner?"

"Id like that. You think your mom would mind?"

"Nah. I think she'd love it. Plus" he turned me around "I kind of already told her to watch the kids so we can go out. That surprise I told you about starts in about" he looked at his watch "3 hours so get dressed. There's a dress hanging up for you in our room. I'll take Abel next door" he kissed my lips and left me standing there pretty stunned. He bought me a dress? I walked into the room. There was a red dress tea length dress hanging up on the bath room door. I walked over and ran my hand down the soft fabric of the dress. Jax was definatly a charmer but this took the cake. I didn't know what he had planned but I was excited.

"Do you like it?" I heard him ask from behind him.

"It's beautiful. Where are we going?" I turn to him and ask.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up" he smiles brightly then disappears again. This was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire time I was slipping on my dress and slipping into my heels I was wondering where the hell Jax was taking me. It wasn't my birthday and it wasn't our anniversary, It was just Disney world, what could he possibly planned that involved a dress and heels. I pinned my hair up but left some curls down so they can frame my face. I was applying my lipstick when Jax came looking for me.

"Babe?" He called out.

I smiled grabbed my bag then walked out to meet him "Hey there I was ju- "I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He was wearing a clean cut white dress shirt with some black dress pants and His hair was slicked back, what surprised me the most was he was he didn't have a kutte on but right now there were other things on my mind like how amazing he looked. "Hello handsome" I smirked as I walked over to him.

He smoothed his shirt down and looked up at me "Well I can't look like a slob next to my wife" He tugged me into his arms and kissed me "Who looks absolutely gorgeous"

"Thank you baby" I kissed his lips then wiped his lips clean of my lipstick "You never look like a slob, Jax. Now where are you taking me?

He shook his head "You'll find out soon. Come on, our rides downstairs"

He took my hand and led me out of the door. When we got downstairs he put his hands over my eyes "Jax what the hell are you doing?"

He kissed my head and laughed "This whole night is full of surprises just for you, baby. So just relax and enjoy the night"

My shoulders relaxed and I smiled as I let him lead the way. We've never had a date night, except when we went out to the meadow, Just the 2 of us. I was excited to see what he had up his sleeve. So as much as I was itching to find out what he had planned, I would let him take the lead.

He stopped abruptly and then I heard someone in a British accent say "Mrs. Teller your chariot awaits" Jax uncovered my eyes and I gasped at the sight in front of me. It was Cinderella's carriage adorned with 2 white horses and a carriage driver, who was bent over in a bow and was waiting for us to get on.

I look at Jax who has a shit eating grin on his face. "I figured we could take the phrase Prince and Princess of Charming literal tonight" He took my hand and helped me inside. I was speechless and all I could do was stare at him as he climbed inside. "Pick up your jaw babe your gonna catch a fly" He chuckled. I couldn't help it, I flung myself at him and caught his lips in mine for a fierce kiss. He was doing so much and I just needed to show him just a little bit of how I was feeling. He pulled away with a laugh and cupped my cheek "I'm glad you like it, baby but this is only the beginning"

"Jax this is amazing." I said as I settled in next to him.

"We never went on a date, Tara. We went from making it official to you getting pregnant and kidnapped to Kallie and Thomas getting taken to me getting shot to us getting married and having another kid. We settled into our life as husband and wife, Teacher and VP, so quickly and we never slowed down. I know you don't regret any of it"

I cut him off and shook my head "I don't, I really don't regret any of it" I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand.

He nodded and gave me a soft smile "I know and I love you for it but while were here, I want to slow things down. I want to take you on a date I want our family to have fun and I want us to create some good memories."

It blew me away how sincere he was being. Not that I didn't know he was capable of something like that he was and I loved seeing it whenever he showed it to me. "That sounds perfect"

He smiled brightly and kissed me. It was a soft and slow kiss but it still had my heart racing. "We've reached the castle your majesty" We heard the driver say. I pulled myself away and looked at Jax, he pointed and I looked outside to see Cinderella's castle being illuminated by sunset.

"We're eating here?" I asked and he nodded. I shook my head not being able to process everything that was happening "Maybe we shouldn't tell Kallie about this. She'll be really upset she didn't get to eat in the castle" I giggle as the driver helps me out of the carriage.

"We can come back before we leave" He promised and slides his hand in mine tugging me with him into the castle.

Dinner was amazing. We had a three course meal that included an amazing dessert. We talked about everything. Our days spent without each other, funny memories of our kids. I couldn't remember a time That I laughed so hard. I sipped on some wine while he went with his regular of Jack and coke. We saw almost every princess and prince. I wanted to take pictures to show Kallie but decided against it. This night was for me and Jax.

When I was finished with my cup of wine. The fairy godmother came over "bibbidi bobbidi boo the balcony is just for you. Don't wait too long you'll miss the show right throughs doors is where you should go" She pointed with her wand giggled and moved on to the next table.

"I guess that's our que" I smiled and stood up, Jax got up with me and held out his hand, I took it immediately and walked to the balcony. I tripped on a couple of stairs that lead to the balcony and my shoe slid off.

"When I said we should take the fairy tale literal I didn't mean very literal babe" he laughed and bent down to help me put my shoe back on.

"Shut up" I laughed and kissed his lips when he stood back up. "Besides you don't have to go looking for me. Your princess is right here and I'm not going anywhere"

"Damn right you're not" He helped me on to the balcony and wrapped his arms around me from behind just as the fireworks lit the sky up. "I have something for you" One of his arms let me go as he reached into his back pocket and handed me a small box.

"Are you proposing?"

"Were already married so no" He laughed when I elbowed him "I just wanted to give you something to remember today" He nudged my arm "Open it" I kissed him quickly and opened the box.

"Oh my god, Jax. It's beautiful" Inside was a diamond Cinderella Charm link for the bracelet that Thomas gave me years ago. I never took It off, I loved wearing it. It was a reminder of what my life turned it to. All amazing memories. "Thank you" I smiled at him and he nodded and lifted it out of the box. I held my arm in front of him and he clasped it on. "I love it, baby and I love you to so so so much"

"I love you to, more than anything more than anyone" He turned me so I was facing him and held my head in his hands "You and our kids are my entire world and I'm so thankful for you and everything you do for our family." He kissed me like it was the first time and it took me back to our teens when we first got together.

When he finally pulled away I was left breathless and wanting. "Is there any more surprises? Or can we go back to the hotel?"

He smirked at the lustful look in my eyes and nodded quickly. We paid for our meal and got back into our waiting carriage. I settled into his side enjoying the night ride through Disney. Once we got back to the hotel Jax paid for the carriage ride then took my hand and dragged me upstairs.

The entire elevator ride I couldn't keep my hands off him. The only thing I wanted to do was strip him and show him just how much I appreciated today, how much I appreciated him.

Once we reached our door all my plans went out the window.

"Daddy! Mommy" We heard Kallie cry as she ran down the hallway toward us.

We broke apart and Jax scooped her up "What's the matter baby girl?"

"Granma mean" She cried and point toward Gemma who was carrying a crying Abel.

"What's going on Gem?" I asked as I took my son from her.

"All I told her was that you guys were out and would see her tomorrow" She shook her head "She threw a tantrum and started to cry demanding the both of you. When I couldn't calm her down Abel started to cry and all this happened." She nodded to the 2 screaming kids and I laughed.

"Ok well we can take it from here. Thank you for watching them" I told her with a smile and she nodded and left down the hall way.

Jax got the door opened while juggling a still fussy Kallie. I laid Abel across my chest, rocking him just a bit so he can calm down. Once we were all inside they magically both stopped crying and I shook my head "Do you think we spoil them?"

He shrugged, attempting to put Kallie down but she clung to him "Maybe just a little" We took them into our room and laid them on the bed so we can get undressed.

"Momma pwetty" Kallie smiled and stuck her thumb into her mouth as she grabbed her blanket.

"Thank you baby" I tugged on her arm so she can stop sucking her thumb. Where she got that habit from was beyond me and I was constantly trying to get her to stop but every time I pulled her finger out of her mouth she would slip it right back in once I let her go.

Jax finished getting undressed, slipped into some pj bottoms and I followed his lead. I hung up my dress carefully and then grabbed one of his t-shirts before slipping into bed. Abel cuddled up next to me and Kallie snuggled up to her father. "Well this was defiantly not what I pictured when we came back up here"

Jax chuckled and wrapped an arm around all of us "No but this is good for me" I smiled as I turned off the light and linked my hand with his as it rest on top of our sleeping kids in between us.

"I love you Jackson"

"I love you to, baby"

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
